A Tangled Quest
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: *AU* It's the beginning of the school year and the fleece has been stolen. Rapunzel has a secret, relcutant to tell anyone even her boyfriend. Is she cursed? Who stole the fleece and who is sent on the quest?COLLAB FIC WITH STARRYSEA; SEQUAL TO SUMMER AIR
1. Everything ends

**Here is a new story. Another collab with StarrySea. StarrySea did the first chapter this time since I did the first one last time. Sorry that sentence was so confusing…**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene had been officially going out for about a month, and the summer session of camp was coming to a close. Ever since the fireworks they would hold hands and take walks in their free time. But right now Rapunzel was sitting alone on the dock staring into the murky depths if the canoe lake. She had a fight with Flynn after the campfire last night and hadn't spoken to him since. It was probably over something stupid, she honestly couldn't even remember. It seemed like he had hugged an unclaimed girl who had been there two weeks and was crying because she thought she was unwanted by both her mortal and godly parents. It seemed silly now, but she was going to make him apologize, he had started this so he could be the man and end it. She heard footsteps behind her and braced herself to run for it. Eugene sat down beside her, she would've left but she saw what he was holding, a bouquet of roses.<p>

"I'm sorry." He held out the dozen red roses, fabled to be made from drops of Aphrodite's blood "We shouldn't be fighting on our four week anniversary."

"Oh, Eugene. I knew you'd come around." the child of Aphrodite smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Later they were walking around the camp, Rapunzel had just bested two ares campers with her frying-pan and Eugene was taking a break from canoeing.

"The bead ceremony is tomorrow." He said as they crossed the creek.

"Yeah, then the last day after that." she replied glumly, camp was amazing; it COULDN'T be over this soon. She couldn't stay year-round though, her father wouldn't approve and she had to go to school.

"But," he said brightly. "once you get a bead it kinda makes you an 'official' camper."

She touched his necklace, it had four beads, the first one had a golden fleece, one of Percy Jacksons infamous quests to the sea if monsters to claim the golden fleece in order to save the camp, the last had the inscription SPQR, for the appearance and allegiance formed with Camp Legion, of the Roman gods.

"I guess this makes you very official then."He chuckled.

"If I'm official then Annabeth is a professional camper, she's got 9."

"Wow." She hoped that in nine years she would still be around coming to camp for the summer, seeing Eugene.

"So why don't you tell me about how you came here again."


	2. The Magic Ends

**BLAME THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER ON ME! **

**sorry its so short...**

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to go far to quickly than it should have.<p>

Rapunzel's whole cabin had started packing so she started too. She really didn't have much, since when she came it was such short notice. So naturally, she finished first.

Later during free time, like usual, her and Eugene sat at the lake. It had been silent until Rapunzel finally spoke up.

"It went to fast." she sighed, staring at the water. Small fish swam around and naids were at the bottom of the lake, like it was just another day at camp.

"It's like that every summer. It never lasts long as long as it should."

"That's what it seems like." she sighed.

"Then the school year takes forever." he said, kissing her forehead.

She laughed faintly "And it takes the life out of you."

"Exactly."

Silence overtook them again and they sat there until it was time to return to their cabins.


	3. Going Home

**StarrySea wrote this chapter, I take no credit for it.**

* * *

><p>The bead ceremony was after dinner that night. Annabeth stood and announced the bead design: a hot pink bead with frying pan and a dove.<p>

"We chose this bead because of the first time that cabin 10 has won a capture the flag game." the campers cheered and the head counsellors passed out the beads. Rapunzel got a leather necklace with hers and she fastened it around her neck. A bittersweet end to the summer.

Chiron made final announcements: "remember you must be out of your cabins by sun down unless you have made other arrangements. Now, to the campfire!"

They filed out of the pavilion and went to the campfire. The flames were high and the singing was loud, the campers were determined to end the summer session rest of the night passed quickly and the next thing she knew, Rapunzel was going to bed. She had a weird dream, that a monster was sitting in a desk at her school. It was constantly changing forms, boy, monster, boy, monster. The next morning she finished putting things in her bag and put it at the foot of her bunk. Then she fell in line with cabin 10, and marched off to breakfast. They sat around the table and remenissed the summer. Best moments, most fun, who finally asked out or broke up with who, cutest couples et cetera. When breakfast was over she said her goodbyes to her cabin mates and took her bag to Half-Blood Hill. Eugene came running up behind her.

"Eugene!" she hugged him.

"Gee wiz I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, this has been the best summer of my four years."

"Aaww! Thanks, you heading into New York?"

"Yeah, I'm taking the next van ride."

"If you're nice maybe I'll let you sit next to me."He winked and smiled.

"You know you love me."

The van pulled up the hill and they headed over.


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Sorry had to make a minor change to the dog... **

**StarrySea wrote this chapter**

* * *

><p>Dreary.<p>

That just about summed up the school year. It was rainy and cold, and Rapunzel suffered through boring classes everyday. Today was no exception.

Rapunzel sat in math class drawing suns on her royal purple binder. She flipped it open to get another marker and Eugene's picture smiled up at her, his brown hair was tousled and his mischievous smile gleamed. She ran her fingers over it as if trying to summon her boyfriend through the photo paper, and giggled.  
>"Do you find anything about irrational numbers amusing, Miss Rapunzel? If so please share it." The teachers craggy voice made her jump.<p>

"No, no, Mr. Kyle. Nothing."

"Then open your notebook and pay attention." He turned back to the board.

Rapunzel flipped open her notebook and drummed the desk with her pencil, eyes darting around the room.

It's grey and rainy.  
>Tick, tock, tick, tock.<p>

I miss Eugene.  
>Tick, tock. Tick, tock.<p>

When is this day going to—

The bell rang loudly and Rapunzel gathered her books and followed her class out the door.

Thank the gods the day was over and there was minimal homework. She twisted her lock, 21-39-33. The door popped open. The small interior was plastered with pictures, magnets and a mirror. She grabbed her blue backpack and started throwing books in.  
>Chem test on Tuesday, Social Studies project, Algebra 2 quiz, and an english essay on the summer reading that she hadn't finished. She stuffed her sketchbook and choir folder in and slammed the locker. Second week of school, and she was already ready for it to be over. And to make matters worse it was only Monday.<p>

The halls were clearing out as Rapunzel made her way to the bus stop. The cold fingers of rain fell down and made her shiver. When the bus finally arrived she plopped her bags in the second row and leaned against the window until it stopped at her street. She thanked the bus driver and walked up to her house.

The drive was soaked and the manicured lawn was swampy. Rapunzel let herself in and collapsed on the sofa. She turned on her iPod and spread her books out. After an hour of going through her Chemistry notes several times, doing algebra practice problems over and over, she turned off her iPod and started singing the choir music. It was Latin, something about living or maybe it was the seasons. Her voice echoed around the house. She held the last note for twice the length just for good measure and then flopped back on the couch.

Raaaaarrf! Her dog Scruffy bounded up and laid down next to her. He wasn't supposed to be on the furniture but Rapunzel let him whenever her dad wasn't around.  
>"Hey!"<p>

He was a lab. She scratched behind his ears and he barked again. The rain drummed on the window pain and Rapunzel started singing a song from her ipod.  
>"I see sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me-"<br>The opening garage door sent a tremor through the house.

"Scruffy, go get down. Dad's home." She straightened the couch, grabbed her books and flew up the stairs to her room. It was fairly small, nothing luxurious. The walls were a cheery pink on one side and a deep purple on the other. She had a mirror, a chest, a desk and two windows. Her bed had a purple comforter with gold trim, a Japanese lantern hung over it and cast a yellow glow.

"Rapunzel? I'm home." her dad called from downstairs.

She walked down and hugged him. "Hey dad."

Her dads name was Jacob Miles. He had a darker version of Rapunzel's blonde hair, but that was about the only thing they had in common. He was tall and wiry, he looked like a pro-runner even though he was a businessman. He had a kind smile and green eyes. Since he was a regular mortal he didn't know that Rapunzel's mother was Aphrodite, and she had decided not to tell him.

"So how was school?"

"Dull."

"It's high school, what do you expect?"

"I guess." She ran back up to her room. The clock on her nightstand said 6:24. No doubt it would be another hour before her dad got situated and made dinner. Or tried to make dinner then called take out.

She lay on her stomach and started drawing. The storm got worse. The rain pounded harder and thunder rumbled in the distance. She flipped on her lamp, something out the window caught her eye. Someone was walking up their driveway. She flew down the stairs and started into the living room. Whoever it was, was knocking frantically on the door now. Rapunzel flung the door open and lightning flashed. Standing on the front porch step, dripping wet was...

"Eugene?" Rapunzel said with disbelief.

"Rapunzel..." he panted.

"Well come in!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him inside. His face was pale and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. A torn backpack was slung across his back.

She sat him down on the couch and gave him a blanket. "Eugene, you big dope! What are you- How did you- I missed you!"

"Monsters... Dreams... Chased me all the way..." He panted. "Gotta get to camp." He went limp and fell sideways. Passed out from wounds and exhaustion, no telling how far he'd run.

"Rapunzel, what are you—" Her dad said. When he saw Eugene his eyes widened.

"Dad this is Eugene my friend from the... Uh camp I went to this summer. Remember?"

"Yes. And did you invite him here?" He looked completely baffled, maybe even mad.

"He just came over, it's fine. Sorry its a little- sudden. But he's hurt, and-"

Mr Miles eyed him warily. "Alright."

Rapunzel ran upstairs and came back with nectar, ambrosia and bandages.

She cleaned his gashes out and gave him ambrosia. His eyelids fluttered open and he tried to sit up.

"Do you have any idea how bad you're hurt?"

He slumped back.

"Tell me what happened."


	5. Convinced Yet?

**I wrote this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Tangled, or any of the chapters StarrySea writes for the story.**

* * *

><p>"Ambrosia, nectar, frying pan…" she muttered to herself going through her backpack in her room with Eugene by her side.<p>

"Frying pan?" he asked.

"You can never be too careful."

"I guess. Okay, I _think_ I have everything…"

"You think."

"There's only one thing left."

"What?"

"Convincing my dad to let me go to camp. I'll… I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"Dad…"

Her father looked up from his laptop screen. "Yeah?"

"There's… something… well, something came up and…"

"Where?"

"It's at that camp I went to this summer, remember? I told you I went there, right?"

"Yes."

She took another deep breath. "Well, something happened, and I… I have to go."

Her dad stood up. "What? Why?"

"It's important, trust me. Something really bad has happened, I can feel it."

"What about school? What's going on, Rapunzel?"

"I promise I'll work on everything as soon as I get back. As for what's happening…"

Her dad waited.

"I can't… tell you exactly."

"Why?"

Rapunzel looked at the ground. She had never seen her dad get mad before, and it looked like he was about to get mad. She chose her words carefully.

"It's complicated. I'll be safe… for the most part." she muttered the last part of her sentence.

"What 'bad thing' is happening, exactly?"

"I'm… I'm not sure. But something is happening. I can feel it, and… things have been happening that can explain it. Please, I'll come back home as soon as it's all over. I promise." _That is…_ she thought. _If I live._

Her dad sighed. Rapunzel held her breath. He stared at the coffee table and exhaled.

"Rapunzel, I have no idea what's going on." he looked up at her. "How am I supposed to let you go somewhere I know nothing about, at the beginning of the school year?"

"Camp is harmless." _Mostly._ "I promise as soon as this is over, I'll come home. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever."

"I know. You're a good kid, Rapunzel. You're sure something's happening?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"There are people there to watch you?"

"Yes."

"You won't get hurt?"

"I'll do my best."

"Do you know anyone there?"

"Eugene goes there. And I have a friend named Annabeth, and a-" she caught herself. She almost said sister. "Another friend, Piper."

Her dad exhaled again.

"Alright. But make sure you're safe."

"I will, Dad. Does that… does that mean I can go?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

A smile grew on Rapunzel's face. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise as soon as this is over I'll come back." she repeated.

Her dad managed a weak smile. "Just come back as soon as you can, okay?"

"I will." she said, and she raced up to her room.

"Well?" Eugene asked.

"Yes." she said. "We leave right now."

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's feet hurt, and she was exhausted.<p>

They had been walking nonstop, and so far they had already encountered 2 _dracne_, and a hellhound.

Eugene had managed not to get scratched by the hellhound, but Rapunzel wasn't so lucky. So now, her left arm hurt like crazy.

"Ow!" she snapped. "What are you doing?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'm pouring nectar on it."

Rapunzel bit back another cry of pain. Nectar wouldn't be so bad when you poured a bit on cuts if it didn't sting so much.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." he said, capping the nectar and reaching for a bandage. Soon, her arm was patched up and they set out again to camp.

"It shouldn't be too far now, right? We've been-"

"We're here." he said.

Rapunzel looked over the hill and stared at camp. She missed it, but right now it wouldn't be so welcoming until whatever was happening was stopped. She glanced at Eugene and together they raced into camp.


	6. Don't Take No For an Answer

**StarrySea wrote this chapter. I take no crdeit, AGAIN for the writing of it!**

**My disclaimer: I do not own: The chapters StarrySea writes for the story, PJATO, or Tangled. **

* * *

><p>They crossed the crest of the hill and headed toward the big house. The porch lights were on and Argus was standing inside the door. When they tried to get inside, he stopped them.<p>

"We need to see Chiron." he shook his head, rumour had it that he had eyeballs on his tongue so he wouldn't talk.

"You don't understand," Eugene stepped up. "We ran all the way here. Chiron needs to hear us."

He closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them just as quickly.

"Let us in, you don't understand we have to speak to Chiron."

He made a growling noise in his throat and Rapunzel got the feeling that things were about to get ugly.

"Fine, then" Rapunzel spun on heel and walked into the shadows.

Eugene ran after her, "Rapunzel I thought you said that we weren't going to take no for an answer, that we had to see Chiron tonight."

They went around to the side of the house and Rapunzel spoke.

"You see, you don't have to be a child of Hermes to be clever." the light of the moon caught a mischievous smile.

"Hold this." she gave him her backpack, and jumped up onto the porch railing. She grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled up, she climbed onto the top of the awning.

"Rapunzel," he hissed. "What in the name of the gods are you doing?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, now toss me the backpack."

He threw it up and she slipped it on, "Now come on, we haven't got all night."

Eugene followed her example and was soon sitting next to her. She pointed to the window, he got the message and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a screwdriver and pried away some of the older wood at the top, the glass pane came out easily with no anchor. Rapunzel dropped the bag and jumped through; Eugene handed her the bags and followed her. The attic was dark and spooky, not the type of place that was fun to walk through at night. Glassy eyes of spoils of war seemed to glint evilly and follow them.

"They used to keep the oracle up here," Eugene said. "When she was, you know... Dead."

"Oh." Rapunzel couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't understand how anyone could go on a quest, if they had to come up here and talk to a mummy. They found the trapdoor and pushed it open, it led out onto a windy staircase. They snuck down to the first way? Eugene headed down a short hallway, and knocked on a White door with a brass doorknob. A warm light dripped from under the door the colour of honey. After a long time of nervous waiting, just as Rapunzel had raised her hand to knock again, Chiron opened the door.

"Hello children," he looked surprised. "argus didn't get me to come for you."

"we um had a disagreement with Argus," rapunzel said.

"come," he lead them into the parlour and poured lemonade. "what is so urgent?"

Eugene told the entire story from when the monsters attacked his schoolbus to when they crossed the property line, Rapunzel added in things he had forgotten.

"I have had similar reports from campers. More have come this week than ever. This cannot be good with the problem.

"What-"

Just then a earsplitting roar sounded outside.

"that problem. Ready your weapons, I shall get my bow."


	7. Battle

**I wrote this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene stood there a moment and glanced at each other, then readied their weapons to join Chiron outside. When they stepped outside, they were met with the last thing they expected to ever see in camp, monsters.<p>

True, there weren't many, but how could they have possibly gotten past the boarders? Either way, it couldn't be worried about now.

Chiron had already started dispelling some with his bow while Rapunzel and Eugene worked their way through.

Hellhounds advanced on Rapunzel. She cursed in Greek under her breath as one lunged at her and she sidestepped to avoid being scratched-_again_. The hellhound attacked again, throwing Rapunzel off balance. She caught herself just before she fell down. After recollecting herself from shock, and cursing again in Greek, she stood before the hellhound, ready for its next attack. This time she was ready and she swung her frying pan disinagrating the monster. More advanced and Rapunzel guessed they weren't to happy about her dispelling their friend. She exhaled as more advanced on her. _why is it always hellhounds?_ she thought to herself angrily. For some reason the only monster that had found her was those stupid hellhounds. Then to add to that mix, she could barely get out of a fight with them without getting scratched or bitten, and that wasn't good news either.

As more lunged she tried her best to fight them all off as quickly as she could. Finally, one manage to knock her down. Another raced toward her and she struggled to get up for a second. She cursed again under her breath as she managed to turn it to dust. Soon Eugene was at her side and finally all the monsters were gone. They stood there breathing hard from the fight. Chiron walked over to them.

"Monsters have been popping up in the most random places for weeks." he said.

"I didn't think they could appear so fast." Rapunzel said. "We got ambushed several times."

Neither of them answered her.

She looked up and saw confused looks on both of their faces. "What?" she demanded.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene started.

"Yeah?"

"You were speaking in Greek."

Her eyes widened and her gaze quickly dropped to the floor.

"It's nothing." she muttered but she silently cursed herself. She wasn't supposed to do that at camp. Now everyone was going to think she was weird or crazy, and she already had that accomplished at school. She didn't need that here.

Chiron studied her for a few moments until he spoke to the two of them.

"It seems we have much to talk about in little time. Come back inside."


	8. Camp Meeting

**StarrySea wrote this chapter. I AGAIN take no credit for it.**

* * *

><p>Midnight counsellors meeting with hot cocoa, and CHEEZ whiz. Why not?<p>

Rapunzel came for the Aphrodite cabin because Piper was in LA, and the rest of the cabins sent a representative whether the head was there or not. Well except for the Hypnos cabin. They slept through the whole thing.

Eugene kept looking nervously at Rapunzel like he still wasn't sure what had just happened. Chiron rolled up to the head of the table in his wheelchair and began the meeting straight up.

The fleece had been stolen. Sometime in the night it had gone missing and now the camp was completely defenceless. Thalia's life force had enforced magical boundaries, then the fleece, now there was nothing to keep monsters out.  
>"So we post a 247 border guard to hold off the monsters, we send a quest and retrieve the fleece." Clarisse said it as if it was something she did everyday.

"We'd have to send a big quest," said Eugene. "whoever took the fleece killed Peleus, they have to be well armed and very skilled fighters. But we don't have enough campers to send on this quest and keep a nonstop border patrol."

"It will be difficult, but we must." Chiron spoke up. "We must decide who is to take the quest, and they must get a prophecy. Rapunzel,"

Rapunzel looked up and blushed, "Me? Take the quest? But, I'm a first year camper."

"You have talents, and you can change things."  
>Eugene said. "You should take it."<br>She could tell that by 'talents' he meant her uncanny ability to speak Greek when she was under stress and when she was angry or nervous.

"Will you come?"

"Course Punzie! Go get yourself a quest!" he smiled reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up.

Rapunzel turned to Chiron. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go see the oracle."

"That's sort of the problem." Annabeth spoke up.

"What?"

"Our oracle is in Connecticut. In finishing school."


	9. Not A Secret Anymore

**I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Finishing school?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "If she's the oracle, then shouldn't she be here or something?"<p>

"Rachel made a deal with her dad during the Titan War-" Eugene started.

"What's that?"

"Long story. Anyway, in exchange for her coming to help us, she agreed to go to Clarion Ladies Academy. She's usually only here during the summer."

"Of course we _could_ send an Iris Message… but I suppose it is rather late." Rapunzel said, earning no response. _Oops_. She thought. She looked up.

"Did I uh… speak… Greek again, by any chance…?" she asked.

As if rehearsed, everyone nodded. Then the room seemed to break out into hushed whispers. Rapunzel could barely make out anything in all the chaos.

"Could it be?"

"…curse."

"Is this bad?"

"It _has_ to be bad."

"…No one speaks fluently in Greek!"

Rapunzel dropped her gaze to the table and played with her fingers under it.

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough conversation. You all must be very tired and restless. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You can head off to your cabins." Chiron said.

Immidiatly everyone left.

Except for Rapunzel, Eugene, and Chiron.

Annabeth glanced at Rapunzel with a sympathetic look and stood up then walked off to her cabin.

Rapunzel sighed, her gaze locked on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honest. I never mean to-"

"This has happened before?" Chiron asked.

Rapunzel didn't say anything. "Yeah." she said quietly. "It happens more often than I wish it would… everyone looks at me weirdly at school and my dad doesn't get how I can speak Greek so fluently when I've never…" she stopped herself. If she explained, they were going to think she was crazy. Mad. Off her head. Weird. She couldn't risk that at her new home. She felt a hand slip into her and she glanced up at Eugene before looking down at the floor again.

"When you've never what, Blondie?" he asked quietly.

Rapunzel blinked back tears and swallowed. "When I've never taken any lessons."

Chiron looked troubled. "This can't be good." he muttered in Greek, which was useless because Rapunzel could understand it. If he wanted to keep something from her it would be best to not say it at all or say it in another language. She could speak English, Greek and French, the French being because of her mother.

She should've kept quiet, but being ADHD like most demigods, she tended to say things she probably shouldn't.

"How is it bad?" she said her voice cracking.

"There's no evidence, you need not worry child. I fear if you heard the rumors, it could just be worse." Chiron said.

"Rumors?"

"You don't want to hear it, Rapunzel."

"If it has something to do with me, I believe I have a right to know." she said. She tried to hide the anger in her voice. She hated when adults tried to hide things from her that she would eventually find out anyway.

"It could be a curse. But there isn't any proof. It's just an old prophecy. They often have double meanings so it could mean something else entirely. Actually, now that I think about it…"

"What?" Rapunzel asked, her gaze snapping up to Chiron.

"It is possible we won't need Rachel to come. We could already have the prophecy."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with my 'curse'." she said bitterly and sadly.

"Rapunzel, we don't know if it is a curse…" though Chiron didn't sound so sure. "But it would help if we could know more about this. It is late, but I'm sure it can't take too long-"

Rapunzel blinked back tears and ran out of the Big House. She ran off to her cabin. She was all alone, so now it wouldn't matter. She did the only thing she could do:

She cried.

She hadn't cried about it in so long. She believed it was a curse. Double meaning or not, there was no way she could speak Greek like this and not have taken any lessons at all.

For years she had been speaking Greek in the worst times possible. At school, at home… she had no friends and when she came here it was like she had a fresh start. And she ruined it. Her dad tried not to talk about it, but she could tell it troubled him how she could have this ability with no practice. They tried to make things as normal as possible, and he still didn't understand why she was being kicked out of so many schools. It could be the monster attacks, it could be the speaking Greek. She had scared off plenty of people with it before… without ever meaning to.

She collapsed on her bed and continued crying. She ruined everything. She just knew it. Her life at camp was ruined because she screwed up. It was all her fault. And with that she managed to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eugene stood in the doorway of the Big House with Chiron.<p>

"She'll calm down. She'll be fine tomorrow. Nothing can keep her down for long. She's the most optimistic person I know." Eugene said, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Chiron.

"It would be best if we talked about it tomorrow. Maybe she'll be ready to talk then. You should go and get some sleep, seeing as you'll be going on this quest as soon as it's all sorted out."

Eugene nodded and headed off to his cabin.

Tomorrow would be when everything got sorted out. Rapunzel would be okay tomorrow… wouldn't she?


	10. Quest Issued

**StarrySea wrote this chapter... I do not own the writing of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Rapunzel woke up and flipped over expecting to turn off her alarm clock, but instead just hit cold air. Her weight shifted quickly and the world listed sideways as she fell out of her bunk and hit the ground hard.<p>

"Ow." she whimpered. She stretched and looked around the cabin, all to herself. But it wasn't a relief it was just one more reminder that she was all alone. Instead off feeling full of life this place felt empty, almost like her heart.

She pulled on the standard camp clothes, orange t-shirt and jeans she laced up her hiking boots and braided her hair over her shoulder. It actually let her work with it instead of flying every whichway and refusing to stay put.

She went to the mess and sat even though the horn wouldn't blow for minutes she stared out at the water frustrated.  
>Why couldn't they just tell her?<br>Nothing could be worse than not knowing!  
>If she really was cursed she wanted to do something about it. She was a hero, which meant that she could solve a problem.<p>

"Hey Blondie."

"Hey." she said weakly, hardly acknowledging Eugene or the look on his face.  
>"You're hair's nice. You did a good job on it."<p>

"Thanks. It was easier to do today." she was still staring off into the sunrise and talking in a tired way.

"What's wrong?"

"You said that I had a curse. I- I have to know what it is! It's all connected the fleece stealing, the monsters the curse. And it's connected to us. You have to come with me on the quest." she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I will. I couldn't leave you and your frying pan alone!"

"Thanks. I guess." she smiled for real. "and you need all the help you can get."

"so we make a great team!" he beamed and even with her questions and aggravation she knew everything would be alright.

Just then a conch horn sounded and Eugene got up from her table. "I've gotta go lead my cabin in. You should probably come back out so they don't make you wash dishes for trying to get food early."

They walked back to their cabins hand in hand.

After an uneventful breakfast Chiron formally announced the quest and that Rapunzel would be leaving that afternoon, but that she needed a third companion. No one moved.  
>"Me and Eu- I mean Flynn can manage."<p>

"three is a sacred number," Chiron reminded her. "three furies, three fates, three elder sons of Kronos."

She looked across the hall one last time then someone stood up.

"I could come."


	11. Discussion

**I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked over to Rapunzel and Eugene.<p>

"You'll probably need some experience." she said.

Rapunzel nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Chiron addressed the small group of campers. "Then it is settled. Rapunzel, Flynn and Annabeth will leave later today. You are dismissed."

The rest of the campers walked away.

"Are they staying?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Shouldn't someone guard the camp?" Annabeth added.

"I'm not forcing anyone. But I'm sure t least a small group will stay and be boarder patrol." Chiron said. "You three should get packed. You leave as soon as your ready."

They nodded and headed off to their cabins.

Rapunzel sighed as she looked at what she had assembled. Nothing much. Nectar, ambrosia, and her frying pan. She wouldn't have even bothered with the nectar and ambrosia if she didn't have this feeling they would need it.

They weren't supposed to leave for an hour now. She headed off to the lake. She always did her best thinking there. Somehow, the silence calmed her down too.

She needed to be calm at a time like this.

She sat down and stared across the lake at the trees. She sighed. This was a mess. The fleece was gone, Peleus was gone….

She was most likely cursed.

She took a deep breath.

No.

She cried enough last night. She didn't want to cry again.

"Rapunzel."

The voice startled her as she looked beside her and saw Annabeth and Eugene.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Annabeth said.

They sat down on ether side of her.

"Rapunzel, are you really okay?" Eugene asked again.

"Yeah." Rapunzel repeated.

"You're lying."

She didn't reply for a while. "Was it that obvious?" she said.

"You are a terrible liar." Eugene said.

"I've been told."

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" Annabeth said.

"Everything."

"You know you're not the only one."

"What?"

"Everyone is uneasy and upset and worried. You don't have to hide anything."

"I guess. I'm just used to it. I'm used to not telling anyone what's wrong in my life. I'm actually used to not talking so much."

"You talk here."

"I feel at home here."

"What's wrong with everywhere else?" Eugene asked.

"Partly because I'm so scared my next sentence will come out in Greek. Partly because no one pays attention to me everywhere else."

"We didn't know."

"I guess you do now."

"Rapunzel, we're your friends. We aren't going to act like you don't exist."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah." She looked at her watch and sighed. "It's time."


	12. Really Cursed?

**StarrySea wrote this chapter. I take no credit for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Argus drove them into the city. Annabeth figured that the thief couldn't have gotten too far just over night and he would probably have to go through New York city to get anywhere. plus she seemed to know a bit about the prophecy that no one was telling Rapunzel.<p>

"If you see anyone with a red jacket with glittery omegas tell me." she said when they boarded the subway.

"Why?" Eugene asked.

"When Percy and I went to the sea of monsters to get the fleece, we had to take it back through Miami and it looked like that because of the Mist."

"Oh, yeah." he nodded and slumped down in his seat.

There was nothing to do on the bus so Eugene passed out but Annabeth was busy reading some Greek architecture book and Rapunzel couldn't shake the feeling that annabeth knew exactly what they were getting into and also knew a lot about her curse that she wasnt sharing but Rapunzel wasn't up to asking her.

After an hour Rapunzel found herself falling asleep. She was standing in the Aphrodite cabin, it was perfect as always. She thought that she was alone until the most beautiful woman she had ever seen appeared in front if her.  
>"My dear Rapunzel." the woman tucked a strand of rapunzels hair behind her ear.<p>

She swallowed hard trying not to cry. "Mom?"

The goddess's eyes sparkled and seemed to change color: blue, green, brown, even tinted with purple. "Yes, there seems to be something that's making you uneasy. Care to share?"

"It's a stupid curse that no one will tell me about! It's my curse! They won't say what's wrong with me and I- I'm scared."

"Curse?" Aphrodite said. "My dear, your fluency in Greek is a blessing. It is very very rare."

"But I feel like a freak! And it's involuntary! I can't like decide to speak in Greek!"

_"But can't you?" _something about her voice had changed.

"No I can't! It's only when I'm angry or upset!"

Rapunzel realized that her voice had changed as well._  
><em>  
>Aphrodite's voice changed again. <em>"It is a blessing just as I said."<em>

"Then why do they call it a curse?"

"It's just their silly oracle, superstitions and curses. I have to go now, but before I do. Eugene is very cute." the goddess winked and the dream changed.

Rapunzel was stranded in a field of wheat. The sky was blue overhead, birds sang in the trees, there was a warm wind, but rapunzel couldn't find her way out. Lost in perfection.

She woke up, the bus was stopped and Eugene was awake.  
>Now she was sure of two things:<br>Her mother had carried on a conversation in three languages.  
>They were searching for a child of Demeter.<p> 


	13. Elizabeth HcHenry

**I wrote this chapter. You're going to meet a new character in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>They got off the bus and started walking around. Rapunzel had told Annabeth and Eugene that she thought they were searching for a child of Demeter. It was possible that was a bad combination considering they would probably be radiating the same magic.<p>

Something caught Rapunzel's eye. She saw a girl... With something that was fairly shiny. She grabbed Eugene's arm and pointed to the girl.  
>"What about her?" she asked.<br>Annabeth turned a little pale. "That's the fleece."  
>"A daughter of Demeter?" Eugene asked.<br>Rapunzel nodded. "Come on."

They raced over to the girl.  
>"She has the fleece all right." Annabeth muttered.<br>"It's sparkly." Rapunzel said absentmindedly.  
>"How in Hades are we going to get it?" Eugene asked.<br>"We'll need a plan." Annabeth said.  
>"Guys... Maybe we should stop talking..." Rapunzel said.<br>"Why?" Eugene asked.  
>"Because she's going to see us!" Rapunzel exclaimed.<br>To prove her point the girl stopped in her tracks and clutched the fleece more tightly. They held their breath as the girl slowly started to turn around.  
>"Run." they all whispered at once. Then they turned on their heels and ran.<p>

"Did- did she see us?" Rapunzel asked panting.  
>"I don't think so." Eugene said.<br>"That was close." Annabeth choked out.

"Hey."

They all shot up. Standing before them was a girl who looked to be about 14 or 15 wearing a red shirt jeans a denim jacket and a white hat. She had dark blonde hair with faint purple streaks in her hair.

"Hi." Rapunzel said.  
>"Hi. " the girl said. "What were you doing over there exactly?" the girl said. Her accent was british.<p>

"Nothing."

Th girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have some information I think you all would want to know. Hello. My name is Elizabeth McHenry. Shall we get started?"


	14. Explanations

Elizabeth, (Liza, as she liked to be called). explained that Sarah, the daughter of Demeter, used to be her best friend. She had been following her secretly and keeping tabs on her. Sarah knew she was a half blood and had been planning to take the fleece for quite sometime, be cause she was angry with the gods, she left camp during the titan war so that no one would notice that she was gone. She had one other half blood in with her and was planning an all out war, if she could get it started.

"That's crazy!" Annabeth said. "She's trying to single handedly start a war!"

"Wait, if she's against the gods... Won't monsters fight with her?"

"As far as I know she's had no dealings with monsters, though I wouldn't put the idea past her. She's gone mad lately." Elizabeth said.

"You said you used to be best friends how did you know her?"

"well we went to the same boarding school, a few years back."

"and..."

"she ran off on the first night of spring semester, with two visitors and a boy named Clay. She didn't end up coming back, but I found her in the city that summer and we... Talked."

"Are you a half-blood too?"

"yes and no. You might say I'm half half-blood. My mother was a daughter of Iris, but my father was mortal. She never went to camp. Didn't even figure out who she was until after I was born. So I can see some things, I even managed to slip into camp with her once."

"you still aren't making any sense, you said that you used to be best friends." rapunzel pushed.

"I'm not done. So we were still best mates until she started hating the Olympians. Decided the titans had the right idea. She didn't join up because she's always been the rebel, doesn't want to be told what to do. So now that the titans are gone she's started it herself."

"nice girl." Eugene said.

"I make her out to be horrid but she used to be nice. Before..."

Annabeth had a pained look on her face like she knew exactly what Liza was talking about.

"You all just got off the train, eh?"

They nodded.

"How about we go get lunch, take our minds off this."

"ok!" Rapunzel and Eugene were all in. Annabeth looked a bit cynical but didn't comment.


	15. Sarah

**I wrote this chapter**

* * *

><p>Saying good-bye to Elizabeth was sad even though they'd only known her for an hour. Annabeth had very briefly explained that they needed to blend in and lay low so they had decided to eat somewhere where it wasn't to empty but not too crowded at the same time. But Elizabeth's parents had called her and she had to rush off. Rapunzel Eugene and Annabeth headed off with the directions she gave them where the child of Demeter was hiding out.<p>

"Look I don't know if we should trust this girl…" Annabeth started.

"What? Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Are we really going to take advice from a stranger off the street? I mean she DID say that she used to be friends with this girl."

"We kind of have a deadline. Isn't it worth the risk?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah. We need the fleece back as soon as possible. Liza seemed pretty nice." Rapunzel chimed in.

"We haven't even met her before today. What if she's leading us straight into a trap?"

"But… what if she isn't?" Rapunzel said.

Before Annabeth could reply, the tree had arrived at the place Elizabeth had led them too.

But finding Sarah wasn't so hard. She had the fleece, which was glowing. They slowly walked over to her. Sarah's gaze snapped up to them and she stood up quickly.

"Who are you?" she exclaimed.

"Well she's good at sensing people…" Eugene muttered.

Rapunzel giggled. Then she turned her attention to the fleece. It's faint glow dimly lit the alley.

"First…" she said slowly, "We aren't here to hurt you or anything."

"Pretty convincing, a trio coming popping out of nowhere."

"Look we don't want any trouble." Eugene said.

"We just want the fleece back." Annabeth added.

Sarah's eyes hardened. With the dim faint glow of the fleece lighting the alley, she looked little scary. She had dark brown hair and eyes that seemed like a glittery black. She wore a light brown long sleeved shirt and jeans with boots. If Rapunzel hadn't been prepared, she probably would've been a little frightened by the girl's fierce appearance and auora.

"What business do _you_ three have with it?"

"Well you kind of stole it." Eugene said.

"From our camp." Rapunzel added.

"From what I've gathered, you took it from some cyclops a few summers ago." Sarah said her voice sharp.

"That was different." Annabeth sounded defensive.

"Either way, you're planning a war that's basically already been fought." Eugene said.

Sarah eyed the three. "How did you know that?"

"I guess you can say we have… um… connections?" Rapunzel said.

"How long have you been following me?"

"We haven't been following you." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We just want to talk about it." Rapunzel said. "Just to see exactly what you mean, why you want ANOTHER war."

Sarah crossed her arms and stared at them, her eyes dark and dangerous.

"If I say yes will you three leave me alone?" she asked.

Rapunzel, Eugene and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"Deal."


	16. Deal

**StarrySea wrote this chapter**

* * *

><p>So you want to know why I'm starting a war? It's simple. When I was in 8th grade a Satyr appeared at my school and called in 2 demigods to take me off to Camp HalfBlood. At first I loved it. For once I wasnt alone. I had siblings and friends but, you got drafted into a war and got locked up at the camp all summer like you're some kind of freak. I got so sick of being identified by my mother. I deserve better than to sit at a camp fighting for a doomed cause and growing strawberry plants all day. I want revenge on the demigods and gods who have been ignoring me and treating me like dirt."<p>

"She she sounds like Luke." Eugene muttered.

"Luke was deceived! He was a hero in the end!" Annabeth immediately jumped to his defence.

"let's leave him out of this." rapunzel said. "Sarah, just come back to camp there's no use in starting this war."

"yes there is. I want your pretty little camp to be over run by monsters."

"you have to stop-"

"the last person who tried to talk me out of this met my assistant."

A hissing came from the shadows and a Scythian Dracna emerged. "Yesss, missstresss. Ssshhhall I dessstroy them?"

"Perhaps not yet. But don't let them touch my fleece."

Rapunzels hand slid into her backpack and closed around the handle of her fryingpan. "How about a duel? I win. We get to take the fleece and go, and you lose your assistant. I lose you can keep the fleece and well leave in peace."

Sarahs eyes narrowed. "I doubt that you can beat Queen Sess. She's very good."

"then it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Rapunzel are you crazy?" Annabeth hissed.

Rapunzel stood and pulled out the fryingpan. "Probably so."

She held it like a baseball bat and took a step forward. The dracna had a shield and a sword, as well as armour. Rapunzel took another step and swung the fryingpan, praying to every Olympian she could think of, that this might work.


	17. New Plan

**I wrote this chapter**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel scowled. Not like, just frowned a little. She <em>actually<em> scowled, which Eugene hadn't ever seen her do, nor Annabeth. Maybe because she hadn't ever scowled before, because she didn't have a real reason.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Blondie." Eugene said at last.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed.

Rapunzel didn't answer.

"Come on." Annabeth said. "It's not as big a deal as your making it, right?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. She knew it was a big deal. She knew it was a _very _big deal. She crossed her arms and stared overhead at the cars she could see through the trees.

"Cheer up, Blondie." Eugene said. He moved to stand by Rapunzel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sarah wasn't even being fair. She had someone fight for her, and it was a monster!"

"Yeah. I bet she can't even fight if she has her "assistant" do all her work for her." Annabeth said.

"So?" Rapunzel snapped. "Now we'll never be able to get the fleece back. We swore we wouldn't attack her. We swore we wouldn't steal the fleece. We said we'd leave her in peace. Face it! We lost."

Eugene sighed. Rapunzel glared at nothing in particular. Annabeth tapped her fingers against her leg.

Sarah had held them to their promise. As soon as the dracne had beaten Rapunzel, Sarah smirked, and the three had left. Rapunzel hadn't spoken for an hour. They had no idea where they would camp for the night, and it was getting dark. Then when they try to have a conversation, it ended in silence after just a few sentences. They all knew the outlook on the quest was pretty dim.

Eugene and Annabeth had no idea what to do. Rapunzel was still mad she lost. It was only because they couldn't get the fleece. If it had been something different, like a sword fight at camp, or capture the flag, she would've forgotten about it. But apparently this was too big. She pushed past her two companions, sat by a tree and set the frying pan beside her. She lost and because she had, she ruined the whole quest. Truly, she had never been so upset.

"Wait a second…" Annabeth muttered.

Rapunzel didn't bother to look up. "What?" she said.

"Did we sear on the River Styx?"

"No…"

"Then…" Annabeth started

"The oath isn't binding." Eugene realized.

Rapunzel slowly stood up and walked over to them. "So…"

"We _can_ get the fleece."

"We _can_ challenge Sarah again." Annabeth added.

Rapunzel smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this. Can we have reinforcements?"

"_WHAT _reinforcements?" Eugene said.

"Maybe we can find Elizabeth." Rapunzel said.

"I don't know…" Annabeth said.

"She helped us. Maybe she can even help us convince Sarah to give us back the fleece."

"Now _that_," Eugene said. "I highly doubt. We could barely make a deal with her, let alone have her give us back the fleece."

"Well?" Rapunzel said. "Are we finding Liza or not?" She looked at her boyfriend and her friend.

Annabeth sighed. "I _still _don't know about this…"

"We _could_ use all the help we can get." he admitted.

"Then it's settled! Now we just have to find her…" Rapunzel muttered.

"Where do we look?" Annabeth said, giving in.

"We _could_ always split up…" Rapunzel said.

"Blondie… English works you know." Eugene said.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry. I said we could split up, but with three people, it's hard to split up evenly."

"I could go one direction and you two can go in the other." Annabeth suggested.

"That works. We can meet back here in an hour…" Rapunzel said.

"What happens if we find her? We don't exactly have any phones with us, and it's still risky for demigods to have one." Eugene said.

"I have no idea… Is there a payphone anywhere?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's New York. They should have almost everything." Annabeth said.

"You have a phone right?"

"Yeah. Emergencies only. Very few 'for fun' phone calls."

"If we find her, we can find a payphone and call you. So can we have your number?"

"Sure…" Annabeth pulled a torn piece of paper out of her pocket. "Anyone have a pen?"

Rapunzel checked her backpack and brought one out. "Here." She handed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth wrote her number on the piece of paper and handed it to Rapunzel. "What if I find her?"

"Then I guess wait until the hour is up and meet us here…" Rapunzel said.

"Got it." Annabeth said.

"Okay. You go that way, we'll go this way." Eugene said.

Annabeth nodded. "We meet here in an hour, if you guys find her, you call me."

"Right." Eugene said.

"See you in an hour… or earlier if we're lucky." Rapunzel said.

Then they split up in search for Elizabeth McHenry.


	18. Luck

**I ended up writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Fate or destiny, coincidence or providence, it was luck.<p>

Pure luck.

Pure luck they found Elizabeth.

Rapunzel had actually spotted her really. But she yelled Liza's name so loud, Liza turned around the first time Rapunzel called her name. Liza's eyes widened and she burrie over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you find Sarah?"

"Uh..." Rapunzel started.

"We found her all right. Not very nice." Eugene said.

"Yeah." Rapunzel agreed. "I don't like her all that much."

"I don't blame you. She's perfectly horrid. I think that idea of hers is the worst she's ever had. Did you get your fleece yet?"

Rapunzel's face sudenly turned sour.

"No. Not exactly." Eugene said.

"Where's that other girl?"

"We split up to look for you." Rapunzel said distractedly as She looked around for a payphone.

"What did you say?" Liza said.

"I said..." Rapunzel started. "Wait... Did I... Speak Greek again?"

"That's what that language was? I didn't know you could speak Greek." Liza said.

"Yeah. Well, it pays me unexpected visits sometimes." Rapunzel muttered.

"Anyway.." Eugene cut in. "Rapunzel didn't mean to speak a different language. She was probably just distracted."

Rapunzel nodded. "I was just looking for a payphone..." she said.

"Why?"

"We're suppossed to call Annabeth when we find you, if we find you."

"Me? Why would you need me?"

"You know Sarah. You know her better than any of us. We need your help to track her down." Rapunzel said.

"Again." Eugene added.

"And help us fight her." Rapunzel finished.

Elizabeth looked at the two. "I can help you." she said

They waited.

"But only with information and limited fighting skills. I'm good and finding out information and sneaking around and most of the time spying. Head to head combat... Let's just say I don't exactly trust myself with it. But I will help you as much as I can. I promise you that."

Rapunzel sighed with relief. "Good. I was hoping you would help us."

"Of course! I'd be mad not to help!" Liza said.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "I found one!" she said dashing over to a payphone. Liza and Eugene smiled at Rapunzel's enthusiasm. She quickly punched in Annabeth's number.

"Annabeth? Yeah... We found her."


	19. Plotting

**StarrySea wrote this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth beat them back to the rendezvous.<p>

On their way, Liza talked about her last encounter with Sarah. She had asked her where she had gone on that last day of school and Sarah spat out her account of camp HalfBlood and then told Liza to mind her own business and leave her alone. Since, Liza had been keeping tabs on her.

"As much as I dont like her, I'm worried about the poor girl's state! If she's got it in her head to steal this powerful thing then... Oh I don't know."

"Hello Liza."

"And you're Annie-bell, correct?"

"annabeth."

"Of course. Sorry."

"Sarah, what are her fighting weaknesses?"

"From what I've seen she uses a long sword but no armour or shield, and she fights with only her left hand. So if you could disable that hand she would be defenceless."

"Yeah, ok so anything else?"

"She doesn't do well in water or where there is no vegetation or soil."

"Is she scared of anything?"

"I don't know..."

"well I think dead things?" Elizabeth said if like a question.

The demigods looked at eachother and said the same word. "Nico."


	20. We found him

**I wrote this chapter... yay.**

* * *

><p>After explaining to Liza who Nico was, they started to debate how to find him.<p>

"How bout an Iris Message?" Liza suggested.

"I think you have to know the location of the person to send one." Annabeth said.

"Well then we'll have to search Manhattan and hope we get lucky." Eugene said.

"What does he look like?" Liza said.

"He's pretty pale; he has dark hair and usually wears an aviator's jacket."

"Then let's search."

It had been about 30 minutes when Liza said, "Is that him?"

"How did you do that?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything." Liza protested.

Annabeth looked like she was about to reply when Rapunzel spoke up.

"Why don't we catch him before we lose sight of him?" she suggested.

"Blondie has a point." Eugene said.

Rapunzel glared at him for using the nickname.

"Too late." Liza said. "He's gone."

Rapunzel sighed. "He couldn't have gone far. Come on." said.

It took longer to find Nico the second time, but Liza was the one who found him again.

"There he is!" she said.

Annabeth didn't reply this time, but she looked like she wanted too.

The four ran to him.

"Nico!" Annabeth said.

Nico turned around and looked at the four. "Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

"Long story." Rapunzel said.

Nico blinked and his head turned to Liza, Rapunzel and Eugene as if he just noticed them.

"Who's that?"

"Sorry. Nico, this is Rapunzel, Eugene, and Liza. We were looking for you." Annabeth said.

"You were looking for me?"

"We kind of need your help…" Rapunzel said.

"My help?"

"We need you to do your son of Hades thing." Annabeth said with a straight face.

"Why?"

"It's a long story. A very long one." Rapunzel explained.

"I have time. What's the problem?"

And with that, Rapunzel looked at Eugene, then they looked at Annabeth and they all turned to Liza and the four started to tell the story.


	21. Fight

**StarrySea wrote this chapter...yay!**

* * *

><p>"So this girl, is scared of death. And you want me to play off of her fear and use that to get the fleece back?"<p>

"Yeah, pretty much." Eugene said.

Nico didn't look convinced.

"Nico, the camp is in danger. You have to help us!" Annabeth pleaded with him.

"Liza, how do you know... Sarah?"

"Former friend. Look, I don't understand this camp or the supposed fleece business."

"Fine," Nico agreed. "I'll help."

Rapunzel got a sudden idea. "Liza, would your parents mind you staying out after dark to help some friends?"

* * *

><p>Liza's parents didn't mind, which was good because the halfbloods were going to need her. They spied on Sarah until sundown, when she vanished into a warehouse on the edge of town. Nico hadn't been all to intent on summoning the dead to scare a girl, but had obliged. They dug a put in a cluster of trees and Eugene stole some food. Annabeth drew her knife.<p>

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Rapunzel's grip tightened on the handle of he frying pan, she could not and would not lose this time, even if it wasn't a real fight, just a way to get Sarah to the trees. She still wore the fleece as a jacket, which glittered with the final rays of sunlight. Annabeth looked at Liza and mouthed 3-2-But was cut of by Sarah, she had sat down in the middle of the floor and was...

"Is she singing?" Eugene asked." She sounds awesome."

"Liza go!"Liza walked into the building.

"Sarah? Sarah, is that you? Oh goodness, what are you doing here?"

Sarah stopped her song.

"Elizabeth McHenry, it's been a long time." Her voice was full of false enthusiasm, and her expression made it clear that her momentary wish was to let the british girl have it with her sword.

"What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth faltered, Sarah wasn't supposed to entertain a conversation this long.

"These crazy kids screaming about some fleece have been chasing me and I just found my way here."

"Crazy kids? Where?"

"Here!" Annabeth and Rapunzel ran in side by side weapons raised. Sarah's sword was drawn before they reached her and the fight began.

Elizabeth stared at them and laughed.

"why on earth are you hacking at each other with lacrosse sticks? I mean, wouldn't swords or something be a bit more effective?"Rapunzel gave her a quizzical look, but continued to swing her frying pan as Sarah, backed toward the exit which opened into trees where Nico was waiting.


	22. Now What?

**StarrySea wrote this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nico ducked out of the fading sunlight and into the dark welcoming woods as soon as the others verified a plan. He was already not all to happy about agreeing to this. The dead weren't comPortsoy safe, or easy o deal with. He shrugged trying to convince himself that it was for the greater good and therefore, worth it. He unsheathed his sword, three feet if wicked Stygian iron. Two skeletal hands clawed the ground and a shadowy figure emerged.<p>

"I need a pit, like a grave."

The ghoul smiled and a shovel appeared in his hands, within minutes there was a long pit and the skeleton dissolved back into the ground.

Nico took the food that Eugene had managed to steal, and poured it into the pit. He could hear the clash of swords where the fight had begun at the warehouse.

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering,"

As if on cue, the fight came tearing into the woodsjust as the shades appeared. Elizabeth was doubled over laughing, something about lacrosse sticks which totally confused Nico. He knelt next to the pit and began chanting in Ancient Greek to keep the shades under control. Rapunzel was able to put up a pretty good fight with her fryingpan. Annabeth didn't look to be doing any defending, just putting in offensive strikes which were quickly parried by Sarah's quick blade. Sarah spun around and caught sight of the shades. She let loose a scream that sounded nothing like a fleece stealing villainous half-blood, it sounded like a small frightened girl. Everyone's weapons went slack at the sight of this weakness, the thought of such a menace still being a girl was a lot to bear. Too late they saw the growing smirk on her face and she spun around her fury fully on Eugene. Rapunzel whacked her in the head with her fryinpan and she crumpled to the ground.

"Sorry." Rapunzel held up he frying pan and clutched the edge.

"Sorry? Gee, blondie, you did great."

"I think I might have hurt her."

"No, he's right. I think it would take a bit more than being conked on the head with a fryingpan to hurt her." Annabeth bent down and pulled the jacket from around Sarah. "We've got our prize."

The fleece hung over her arm shimmering from the jacket to the glittering gold rams skin.

"But what about her?" eugene said, crouching next to Sarah.

"We've got to take her to camp."

"but she hates camp. I think we've established that."

The daughter of demeters eyes fluttered open. "What about me?"

"Sarah, were going back to camp."

"NO! I am not under any circumstances or pressure going back to that infernal prison!"

"See?"


	23. You kind of have no choice

**This hasn't been updated in FOREVER... Anyway.. I think I did this one**

* * *

><p>"Sarah, camp isn't that bad." Rapunzel said.<p>

Sarah didn't reply. She just looked furious and she glared at Elizabeth.

"Sarah, I honestly believe camp is the best place for you to go right now." Liza said.

"What do you care?" Sarah said.

Liza sighed. "You can go willingly, or they can take you there against your will."

Sarah glared at the four. "You wouldn't."

"You're going either way." Annabeth said.

"You can't take me if I don't want to."

Annabeth looked at Rapunzel. "You could get knocked out with a frying pan again."

"So those are my options? Either I walk or you knock me out?"

"Pretty much."

Sarah sighed. "Fine." She glared at them. "Don't expect me to stay. At all."

"That's fine by us." Annabeth said.

"You wouldn't mind if I come as well, would you?" Liza said.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Or course not!"

"Thanks."

Sarah didn't look to happy that her old ex friend would be coming along.

"We better get the fleece back soon." Eugene said.

"I wonder what's going on at camp." Rapunzel muttered.

"Whatever is going on, I don't think it's good."

Annabeth looked troubled. "Then we should get there quick."

Everyone except for Sarah agreed.

"Let's go."


	24. Magic hair? Surprise!

**Starrysea ddid this one**

* * *

><p>They were back at half-blood hill in the middle of the night, and it looked like a war zone. There were little groups of archers everywhere, and fires burned in pits on the hill with guards sitting around them. The entire hill was littered with monster dust and the campers looked tired. They reached the top of the hill and both groups of guards were on their feet with weapons ready. Eugene and Rapunzel held up their hands.<p>

"Seriously, people! Don't kill us!"

"No need for fancy language." Eugene said.

"Sorry."

Annabeth approached Thalia's pine and hung the fleece on a low bough. Suddenly, Elizabeth McHenry fell back down the hill with a scream and lie motionless at the base.

"Elizabeth!" Rapunzel yelled and sprinted down the hill.

"I'm so stupid, I should have known." Annabeth held Liza's hand.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

"The Borders keep out anyone who isn't a half-blood, like monsters-"

"She's not a monster!"

"And mortals. The fleece enforces the Border. That much magic at once could have killed her. That's what threw her back down the hill."

Rapunzel looked down at her, her blonde hair fell across her face and brushed Liza's shoulder. Color returned to her face.

"Rapunzel, your hair!"

"Oh my gods."

She brought her head down farther and her hair seemed to turn into glowing gold in the light of the full moon. Liza opened her eyes and tried to sit up unsteadily. She gave Rapunzel a quizzical look and brushed her hair away, almost immediately she fell back and paled.

"Ok so I'll keep the hair." she said with a giggle.

"Is this normal Blondie?"

"No, no it's not." she muttered.

"Blondie,"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't speaking Greek."

"Really? I'm speaking English?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah,"

"Thank the gods!"

"Why are we thanking the gods?" Elizabeth sat up with Rapunzel's hair draped over her shoulder.

"An unexpected blessing." she smiled.

"You 'demigods' are some of the coolest people that I've ever met!"


	25. Done with battle

**I did this one the halfway (where the line is) starrysea finished it**

* * *

><p>They didn't have any time to explain what happened to Liza, since currently the camp was still being attacked. The fleece was slowing it down, but it hadn't been in its place for a while, so Annabeth, Rapunzel, and Eugene guessed it might take a few minutes.<p>

All of them, except Sarah, moved to enter camp and help any way they could, but stopped when Sarah didn't.

"Well, come on!" Annabeth said impatiently.

"I'm not going back there." Sarah said stubbornly.

"We're not leaving you here alone."

Sarah didn't look happy, but she reluctantly entered camp with them.

Almost as soon as they entered, a bunch of campers looked over, and then went back to killing monsters when they saw it was only some demigods. But almost just as fast monsters were on them. Luckily, they were ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice.

Sarah was only fighting the monsters to defend herself, and Liza had a hard time seeing through the mist. Rapunzel took up the challenge of defending herself, Liza, and the camp, which was easier, said than done. It seemed they were too many monsters to kill.

It was no surprise to her when a bunch of hellhounds headed her way. She swung her fryingpan at one, then another. One managed to give her a few scratches. She cursed in Greek under her breath before she vaporized it with her fryingpan.

* * *

><p>She glanced over and saw Annabeth fighting side by side with a black haired boy. They seemed to be taking down monsters as fast as they appeared.<p>

Rapunzel stared in awe as the boy vaulted onto the back of a giant and drove his sword into it's neck. But six monsters coming at her jarred her back to reality.

Soon enough it was over. The ground was covered with monster dust and everyone was banged up. Campers were carrying the badly injured into the big house. Rapunzel walked over to Annabeth.

"You alright?"

"Yeah! Nice job with that fryingpan by the way!"

She turned it in her hands. "Thanks! Have you seen Eugene?"

Just then the boy who fought with Annabeth walked over. "Hey!"

"Rapunzel, I'd like you to meet Percy Jackson, my boyfriend."

Percy smiled. "Rapunzel, nice to meet you." then he noticed her fryingpan. "Hold up! You fight with a frying pan?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel said sheepishly.

"And you fight with a ballpoint pen seaweed brain. I wouldn't be talking!" Annabeth put in playfully.

"That is so cool!" he said. "Did you have cabin nine make it?"

"No, I ran away from home with it, and then they just coated it in celestial bronze here."

He shook his head, smiling.

Rapunzel turned and saw two kids helping Eugene into the infirmary. "Eugene!" she ran over to him.

He didn't look so good. His face was pale and he had a nasty cut on his cheek.

"He hurt his ankle. Maybe broke it." they hoisted him up the steps of the Big House.


	26. Thank the gods

**Starrysea ddid this one**

* * *

><p>ugene's eyes fluttered open. He squinted, as if trying to take in his surroundings.<br>He lay in a comfortable bed, there were more kids in beds and then of course sitting beside him...

"Rapunzel?"

"Eugene! Thank the gods!" She sighed with relief. "I was getting really worried."

"Worried?"

"The fight, you got hit in the head and broke your ankle!"

He attempted to sit up but fell back. "How long have I been—?"

"Three days, six hours, and about 12 minutes."

He looked around, eyes wide. "Three days? As in 72 hours?"

She nodded. "Me and Chiron have been looking after you."

"But, it's the school year. Won't your dad—"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Want to know a secret, Blondie?"

She tilted her head in.

"I'm glad you didn't."

She smiled and the door swung open. Percy and Annabeth were half carrying half dragging in a boy with a mop of curly brown hair.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"New Pegasus. Maximus." Percy panted

"Not nice." Annabeth added grabbing a bag of ambrosia from the cabinet.


	27. Taming a pegasus, that's a first

**I did this one**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel made her way to the stables. How hard could it be to tame a Pegasus? Of course, she hadn't done it before, but there is a first time for everything right?<p>

It wasn't hard to find Maximus. He was the one at the very end. He was white and he didn't look happy to see Rapunzel.

"Hi." She said.

The Pegasus responded by neighing angrily.

"I understand you're a bit of trouble."

Maximus had a smug look on his face. Rapunzel opened the gate and Maximus ran out. Rapunzel shut the door to the stable before he could get out. He stopped suddenly and glared at her as if she just ruined his day. Maybe she did, but she didn't care. She told Percy, Annabeth and Eugene she'd get him under control, and that was what she was going to do. But she also promised Eugene she wouldn't get hurt, and with Maximus staring daggers at her she couldn't see a good outcome.

"Alright." She said. "You don't leave here until you're under control and stop sending people to the infirmary."

Maximus didn't look pleased.

"And I'm going to make sure of it."

Rapunzel slowly walked closer to Maximus. He started to try to run into her but she sidestepped and the Pegasus tumbled forward.

"Hey. You're not going to give me any trouble. Got it?"

Maximus nodded.

"Bet no one's stood up to you, huh?" she asked.

Maximus shook her head. Rapunzel walked up to him and started to rub his mane.

"You aren't so bad when you're not trying to cause so much trouble."

Maximus smiled and Rapunzel continued to rub his mane.

"Now," she said. "Let's see if we can get you to let people ride you."


	28. Hello, Again (Author's Note, don't skip)

Well here's an update three years too late, am I right?

Please don't kill me.

Okay, so this story is almost three years old now, and I'll be kind of surprised if any of you are still around to see how it plays out. If you are, the congratulations. Thanks for doing so during this incredibly long hiatus.

Now, I've recently been thinking of getting back into the fanfiction business. I browsed my profile (and cringed way too many times to count) and decided that this is actually a promising story. It can obviously be done better now, and I'm thinking of either rewriting it or trying to pick up where it's left off. Rewriting seems like the better option.

The thing about this particular story is it was a collaboration with the brilliant StarrySea. I'll try to get in touch and see if redoing this thing could be a possibility. If she doesn't agree, then I may do it myself. But I don't know.

I don't want to promise anything, because if I end up disappearing again I would feel bad. But I am going to try and give this another shot. I'm confident my writing is a lot better now.

So if anyone has anything to say about this, or any ideas, review or private message me. I'll be willing to listen!


End file.
